The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Traditional bathroom fixtures, such as toilets and urinals, may become blocked or plugged-up resulting in the flushing water and waste to overflow when the fixture is flushed. Obviously, this overflow of water and waste materials is undesirable and there is therefore a need for an improved bathroom fixture that prevents these overflows from occurring.
There have been previous attempts to prevent a blocked toilet from overflowing. These prior art anti-overflow devices are often complicated and require modification to existing plumbing within the house or building.
Generally known prior art fails to provide for a simple and cost-effective means for preventing bathroom fixtures from overflowing while being readily installed in place of an existing model toilet or urinal without modification to the plumbing of the building.
Manufacturing of traditional one piece ceramic toilet fixtures is complicated and prone to manufacturing waste. In particular, the primary drain necessarily twists and turns within the fixture. The process of forming this internal twisting cavity within the toilet and then baking the fixture to harden the ceramic material is expensive and prone to manufacturing defects. Significant manufacturing efficiency and reduction in occurrence of mis-formed fixtures can be achieved by manufacturing the primary drain separately from the rest of the fixture.